Dreams can come true
by funkycool
Summary: Steph wants Cena. Maybe he wants her, maybe he doesn’t but one thing’s for sure Dreams can come true!R&R! CenaStephanie
1. Wake up Steph!

**

* * *

**Dreams can come true

Stephanie McMahon and John Cena

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Wake up Steph!'

"God you're so beautiful."

Stephanie looked away embarrassed. All of this was like a dream- so surreal. Here she was with her dream man, under the bright stars, perfectly- rounded moon and crisp wind blowing but not strong enough for a jacket. She never knew a simple park to be so romantic- especially not in the middle of autumn, where golden- brown leaves mixed among muddy paths and the days grew old and tired quickly.

"You know I wasn't lying." Stephanie turned round to look at John's face after he had spoken.

"About what?" she asked him as they held hands and gazed at the stars in beauty.

"You really are beautiful; I don't know why you're with me sometimes."

Stephanie smiled, trying to hide the fact that her face was rapidly turning a hot pink she looked away from his gaze. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. it was _amazing _how he could do it to her- make her full of _love_, _happiness _and _laughter_. Make her knees wobble and her throat dry up like some silly little schoolgirl with a crush on an older guy.

"I love you Stephanie McMahon." He then said again.

Before she had a chance to reply somebody began calling her.

"**Steph! Steph!"**

"Huh?" Stephanie replied. Someone began tapping her on the shoulder.

"**Steph honey, wake up!" We need to go!" **After several tappings on her shoulder, Stephanie woke up. She turned around; it was her mother Linda who had been tapping her. Steph was disappointed, she had only been dreaming, again about John Cena; but it had seemed so real at the time. She again looked around, there was _no park_, _no romantic scenery_, **_no John Cena_**…

It was _only_ a dream she sighed. After all why would John Cena be interested in her? She was sure he had a girlfriend; somebody with his gorgeous good looks and talents couldn't stay single for long. _Could he?_

Stephanie stood from the plush brown sofa of her parents' home, where she had reclined.

"So, mum, where are we going anyways?" she said with a yawn.

"O me and your father need to brief some wrestlers, John Cena in particular."

Stephanie's face lighted up at John Cena's name. Her mother noticed this. She always did. Linda may not have been _'hip'_, _'cool'_ or as her lovely daughter had told her so many times _'in style with younger ones'_ but she definitely wasn't stupid. She knew that her daughter had a crush on the wrestler and to be honest Linda had nothing against it. John Cena wasn't bad compared to her **usual** distaste in men.

"Wait, mum why do I have to come? I don't even work there anymore."

"Actually you know Theodore Long, he's pulled out for at least a year due to his multiple injuries. Poor soul, it's definitely not easy after being the victim of a hit- and- run. He's in a really bad state and so your father had big plans to bring you back and also get you started on some organisations for the script planning. That's if you want to of course."

Of course I want to; but poor Theodore- of course it's not easy being the object of a hit- and- run. He's probably so shaken up."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just gimme a minute, let me get changed." Stephanie was of course overjoyed to have her job back but she really did feel for Theodore Long. _What a nasty accident_ she thought.

30 minutes later

"**Steph!"** Linda called. It had been half an hour and her daughter was still upstairs doing only God- knew- what! **"Steph! Get your butt down here! We're going to be** **late for the briefings and your father is going to scream his head off!"**

"Well is that _literally_?" came a somewhat cheeky reply from the stairs.

"Jeez Steph, who are you getting all dressed up for?" Stephanie came down in a very, very short jeans mini- skirt and a chiffon white blouse, accessorised with a nice, brown belt. Stephanie's clothes looked so tight fitting that Linda was amused she didn't fall over, but even she had to admit- her daughter looked very pretty.

"Come on Steph, let's go!" Quickly, Stephanie put on her high- heeled boots and left with her mother.


	2. A little closer

**Thanks to The Reba Stangs, huntersgirl and xCeNaBaBiix for reviewing. **  
Rating: PG (for this chapter) there's one swear word in there.

Chapter 2: A little closer

(At the WWE office- Linda and Vince have just had the briefing with John Cena.)

"So that's about everything. I hope to see you with your gift from Linda and I come Sunday." Mr McMahon boomed to John Cena.

"Of course I'll have it on Sunday and thanks so much once again." John said.

"O and if you see Stephanie anywhere in this building will you please tell her to come and see me in the office. I mean how long can it take to find some files?"

"Well maybe that's because the file room is in such a mess. I keep telling you to clean it up…" Vince just rolled his eyes as his wife played the nagging part. John chuckled at this- they were like an old married T.V couple.

"Ok. I'll tell her to see you. Bye sir." Mr McMahon really valued John Cena. Even though his alter-ego on screen may have been rude he was actually quite humble and respectful. Also the fans loved him and so if John made the fans happy and brought in cash for the company then Vince was happy.

* * *

As soon as John came out of the office and had started to walk down the corridor he saw Stephanie wave at him. 

"Hey! Wussup Steph?"

"I'm fine, I'm cool." Stephanie replied. As soon as she had said it she wished she hadn't; but that's what he did to her. He made her heart beat so much faster that she couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, really all she could concentrate on was his fabulous biceps and his toned abs…

"So long time no see Steph. What you been up to?"

"Me? Nothing really just working for my dad. He plans to bring me back to the company."

Even though she had replied him all she could think about was what it would be like to kiss his soft lips, touch his tender body and…

"O that's great. I think you would make a great GM again but what about Theodore Long?"

"Thanks and well Theodore wasn't so lucky. He was in a hit-and-run accident."

For Steph it wasn't even about sex of any kind, though she really did want to do it with him, she just at least wanted to spend time with him, get to know him a little better. Whoa! She thought. I really must like him.

As Stephanie was facing John, her back was to the rest of the corridor. A delivery cart was coming, which she didn't seem to notice. John quickly pulled her out of the way.

"Whoa!" she gasped startled. John's hand was around her hip, almost touching her bottom and the other was holding her hand up; then she saw the delivery cart that had just gone by and realised he had pulled her out of the way.

"Thanks." She mumbled, her other free hand on his chest. Stephanie found it difficult to talk when he was in the same room as her, now he was touching her, she was touching him; she found it extremely difficult to concentrate on forming a whole sentence. As she was shorter than him she only came up to his chest and so that's what she decided to keep her gaze on. She admired her view- the way his lips curled to form a dazzling grin and his dimples came out so cute, the way his tight shirt clung to his toned body. O shit she thought! He made her so aroused that she had to slap herself mentally.

After a short pause John finally thought of something to say.

"So Steph, when you see your father could you please tell him thanks again for the gift."

"He gave you a gift?" John was till holding onto her but she definitely wasn't complaining.

"Yeah I thought you knew because he said it was from the family. At the briefing he gave me a brand new belt. It spins and everything and it's all made of red, white and blue diamonds."

"Oh wow, lucky you. My dad must like you- he doesn't usually give people gifts. Anyway you'll have to show it to me sometime. U.S champ."

"Okay." There was another pause. "You know you look really good, dressed for anyone in particular?"

Stephanie's heart skipped a massive beat. He had just told her she looked good- at least her half an hour wasn't spent in vain. I dressed up for you she so badly wanted to scream out.

"No, just thought I'd make myself look good." She laughed. Just then Stephanie's mum Linda came out of the office and saw their embrace.

"Oops! Sorry- am I interrupting something?" she asked as she tried to get past. Quickly Johns' hands fell from Stephanie's hip and he moved back still grinning. Stephanie was mouthing something to her mother and Linda just winked in a don't-do-anything-I-wouldn't manner. John noticed Stephanie's deep rose blush. Linda walked away feeling happy that maybe finally, something was happening between her daughter and the young man.

"So, embarrassing huh." Stephanie said as she felt her blush slightly fade. Her mother would have now probably gotten the wrong idea. John just chuckled back.

"Look, why don't you come down with me to a club tomorrow night- a few of the others are coming as well. We could celebrate your new GM job."

"And your new belt."

"And my new belt. So do you know 45th Avenue?"

"The new club right? Yeah I know it."

"Good, so meet me there tomorrow night at ten." John began to walk away then called "O and your father said he wants to see you in his office."

Stephanie had to sit down. She couldn't believe it! John Cena had just asked her to a club. What was she going to wear? How would she do her hair? A load of questions rushed to her head before she reminded herself it wasn't actually a date; but that didn't get her down- at least she would be with, or near him.


End file.
